theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 2
TDCCU is a franchise which includes all work by The Awesome Jack. Films '"Level 2" Injustice League' #Superman: Reign of Apocalyspe 2014 Superman is kidnapped and awakes on Apokolips where he is enslaved by Darkseid. Now, he must escape and return to Earth. #Batman: The Killing Joke 2014 Jim Gordon is captured by Joker and Harley Quinn. Desperate, Barbara stumbles into the Bat Cave and Batman appoints her as Batgirl. In third act, Barbara gets shot and becomes Oracle in the end. Jim is rescused while Harley Quinn is arrested but Joker escapes. #Wonder Woman: Destiny Forthecoming 2014 Wonder Woman is faced against the real word and tries to fit in by disguising herself as an employee at LexCorp. A new villain named Circe destroys Metroplois and with Superman gone at Apokolips, Wonder Woman saves the day. Meanwhile, Amanda Waller is supiscious of Diana and spy on her. Things go south and Amanda Waller leaves LexCorp and calls her Suicide Squad, telling them she has a mission ready. #Aquaman 2: Throne of Atlantis 2014 With Atlantis fully rebuilt, Aquaman gains two apprentices, Aquagirl (Tula) and Tempest (Gareth). Aquaman deals with political matters while Gareth deals with social problems with Tula and hangs out with another vigilante who helps Aquaman mysteriously named Lagoon Boy. A mutant (King Shark) attacks Atlantis and Aquamn learn's the roots as it was sent from Black Manta who leads a full on attack on Atlantis. #Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn 2014 Hal Jordan is appointed an honorary member of the Green Lantern and when Sinestro succumbs to the power of fear, hell breaks lose. Hal Jordan is injured and a backup takes place, John Stewart. The rookie teams up with the corps to defeat their greatest enemy yet. #Martian Manhunter: The Protector 2015 Martian Manhunter returns to Mars to deal with his brother and discovers Miss Martian, taking her in. A war takes place as the white martians attack. #Suicide Squad 2: Task Force X New membrs are Alexander Skargard as Cluemaster, Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost, Karen Fukuhara as Plastique, Sean Maher as Shrapnel, Scarlett Pomers as Knockout, Common as Black Manta, Doug Jones as Deathbolt #Green Arrow: The Archer's Quest 2015 Oliver Queen was a playboy millionaire who lost everything after a shipwreck. Five years later, Chinese Fishermen discover him and he is able to return to Starling city. With his survival skills in mind, Oliver vows to protect Starling City. He discovers a list passed down from his father. Oliver takes up the mantle "The Hood" and fights the Royal Flush Gang. However, a mysterious man named Malcolm Merlyn sets his sights on The Hood. Oliver blacks out before recalling the island where he created a bow and arrow. Deciding to change his name to Green Arrow, Oliver uses his bow and arrow as his main weapon as opposed to his fists. His fist battle was against a small time villain named Black Spider. Green Arrow has trouble when his bow gets knocked away from him and Black Spider almost kills him before Green Arrow retrieves his bow and shoots, grazing Black Spider's rib cage, defeating him. Meanwhile, Oliver is having problems in his relationship with Laurel. Diggle reveals to Oliver the basement of Queen Industies where there is training supplies and Diggle reveals that Oliver's dad was a good man. Malcolm calls R'as Al Ghul which reveals he is part of the League of Assassins then suits up into the Dark Archer. He kidnaps Oliver and Diggle at night and chains him underground and is about to kill him when Oliver is able to escape and the two begin into a fist-fight. Oliver manages toi grab his bow and shoots but Dark Archer is able to catch it. Dark Archer elbows Green Arrow down and kicks him unconscious but Diggle manages to tackle him down. Dark Archer stabs Diggle in the knee then flees. Diggle helps Green Arrow up and the two return back to Queen Industries. On the news, Dark Archer kills the town's most important people including the mayor, councilmen, and even Oliver's mother. Oliver suits up and tells Diggle to stay and the two have a brief arguement before Oliver knocks him unconscious to save him. On the rooftop of Queen Industries, Dark Archer and Green Arrow begin to duel and shoot arrows at each other. Dark Archer roundhouses Arrow and Arrow headbutts him then they fight on for a while until Dark Archer manages to break Arrow's leg. Arrow screams and falls to the ground. With his last bow, Arrow shoots at Dark Archer and the arrow pierces his heart and he falls of the building to his death. In the post-credit scene, R'as Al Ghul comes by and takes Malcom's body then burns it before disappering into the night. #Shazam: A Storm of Thunder 2015 #Flash: Entity of Chaos 2015 Flash is overwhelmed by his evil twin, Zoom. He calls out to the only avaible hero, Cyborg, to help him before things get worse. Red Tornado is introduced. Felix Faust is introduced in a cameo. #Justice League 2: Injustice Rises 2016 A mysterious group called the Light breaks out a bunch of villains and has them go after the Justice League. Members are Sportsmaster, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Joker, Poison Ivy, Wotan, Ultra-Humanite, Felix Faust, Cheetah, and Deathstroke. *